


Little Ole Bright Eyes

by hellbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Canon, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Het, Jazz AU, Nice Peter, Singing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had stepped in Peter's bar because her best friend had more fur than sense.  Still having bumped into the owner - New Orleans was looking up. Has she found someone who might beat her defences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ole Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consumedly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/gifts).



> Standard - Don't own, all rights belong to their owners.

Stiles wished that she was enjoying New Orleans more. The atmosphere and culture was fantastic here. She should be able to throw herself into it and yet why was she here? So her asshole best friend didn’t die!  
  


She was expecting her best friend award sometime in the near future. She was using the last week of spring break to find Scott and hopefully Allison. Chris was going to put a bullet in Scott’s head if they had actually eloped. Why on earth her best friend, the werewolf, had thought that the potential-father-in-law would give his permission - she never knew. Then again, she had never been Scott’s best friends because of his brains, more his loyalty. Well so she had thought - until Chris had come breaking down her door demanding answers.

 

Still, her plan had stretched as far as get to New Orleans and use her wits. She should have thought a little more about it. She probably needed more money, a place to stay and some idea of how to track a werewolf and his potential hunter-bride.   It didn’t get any better - no matter how many times she said it in her head. She felt like this should be a literature theme she should be studying in EnglishLiterature101.

 

She was cold, alone and shivering. She could call her Dad, it would suck. He would lecture her and then try ground her, even though she was 18 and in college. Plus, if her Dad whisked her back to Beacon Hills - then who would protect Scott? Chris would take over hunting him down and she doubted he would stop at just neutering him.

 

She sought refuge in a bar, all it said on the sign was, ‘Hales Bar of Jazz’.  She liked Jazz, it was like a refuge for her. She used to listen and dance to it all the time when her mom had been alive.

 

She figured that now was as good as any time to want a drink. She was wet, cold and alone in a strange city. If there was not a good song in all that ... then she didn’t know what was. She was pretty sure though it would be more blues than jazz if she had to pick a genre.

 

She stepped inside the place and loved it. The bar was dark and atmospheric and the big picture of the moon made her think the owners may have a secret or too. She was shocked by who she saw at the bar, “Catwoman!”  
  
Erica whirled around, “Stiles!”   
  
She should have been more prepared for the massive crushing hug. It seemed that her old friend had picked up a supernatural power boost since she had been at college. She was pleased if anyone had deserved the bite it was Erica.  “I am so glad that you are here.”  
  
Erica grinned, “Well I have orders to look after Peter.”  
  
Stiles was racking her brain, she could remember people talking about Peter back home in Beacon Hills. She was trying to think of who this Peter might be. Then it struck her, “You mean Alpha Hales brother?”  
  
“Are my ears burning?”   
  
Stiles’ head whipped around to the voice.  He was exactly like the Alpha described her brother.  She could also add her own assessment, Peter Hale was very confident in his own claws. He was hot, sexy even, and oozing in self-confidence. It should be unattractive but somehow - he managed to make it attractive. It was going to be a problem, she just knew it.

 

Before she could get to talk to him, he saw something that was obviously bothering him. Peter stalked over to a few of the patrons. The one who had offended him ended up face first on the table. Stiles liked it although that was probably not the way to conduct business.

  
Peter shoved the guy in front of him and slung him out on his ass. Stiles was sad that she never got to talk more to him, as he was forced to deal with more business. She was okay ... she nursed her drink and then holed up in the cheap motel she had found. It was terrible but not so bad as to charge by the hour so all was okay for now.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


Erica was at the door the second night she ventured inside. “Come in Batman.”  
  
Stiles frowned as she had not been expecting that. “Err okay. Why?”  
  


She smirked, “You have friends in high places.”  
  
Stiles snorts, “How? My Dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. I can’t think of anyone else ...”  
  
Erica looked amused because either Stiles was oblivious or just didn’t consider it a big deal. Peter did though as his sister had told him to look after Stiles.  “Alpha Hale told us to look after you whilst you are here.”  
  
Erica shook her head, “We have no clue. We were just told to make sure you had help if you needed it.”  
  
Stiles looked confused, “You mean Aunt Talia?”  
  
Erica stuttered, “Aunt Talia?”  
  
Stiles smiled widely as he loved Aunt Talia, she was her mom’s best friend. “Yeah she is the one who can keep up with me and never gets annoyed at all my questions.”

 

Stiles looked sheepish, as thought crossed her mind, “Does she want to kill my best friend too?”  
  


Stiles loved her Aunt but she could be vengeful against stupid betas. She loved every last one of them so when they did anything especially stupid she would punish them. Stiles was of the opinion that Scott had been especially stupid so she had been hoping to drag him back before Aunt Tal’ started roaring.

Erica shook her head, “No she says he is an annoying idiot who is a stupid teenager in love.”  
  
Stiles smiled softly, “That is Scottie. Still he is one of the few that does not get annoyed with me.”  
  
Erica frowned, “Why would people get annoyed?”

 

Stiles sighed and tried to pretend like it never bothered her, “Well I have ADHD so my attention wanders all the time.”  
  
Peter strolled in, “It is because no one is interesting enough to hold your attention.”  
  
Stiles snickered, “I tried that argument with my Chem teacher but Harris was a bastard and still gave me a detention.”  
  
Peter sneered, “If you mean Adrian Harris then he was an utter waste of space when I knew him.”  
  
“He still is,” she assured him. It was like a universal constant or something. Okay, maybe it was a small bit of teenage melodrama but Stiles felt it was deserved with him.

 

Peter slid closer, “So how can we help you bright eyes?”  
  
“Bright eyes?” Stiles asked, close to laughing.

 

Peter looked her up and down. “I could go with Little Red but I like to avoid the cliches in life.”  
  


The rest of the workers seem frozen in place. Stiles has no idea why - she could snark with the best of them. “So are you saying that you want to eat my up big bad?”

 

“Yeah I do.”

 

Stiles lent closer, so much so, she could feel his hot breath ghosting over her skin. She could not control her biological reactions. She needed to say something, to break the spell. She needed to get her breath back,

 

“What would Aunt Tal’ say?”  
  
Peter looked amused, “Oh she would be cross but it would be worth it.”

 

Stiles smiled sweetly, “And my father, the Sheriff, with the wolfsbane bullets.”

 

Peter pouts, “You don’t play fair.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “No I play to win and I am not a plaything for your amusement.”

 

Her piece said she swanned out of the bar - knowing that she had got the last word in and feeling pretty good.  She didn’t look back but she was sure she could feel his eyes track her out of the club.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

****  
  


On the third night there, the owner, Peter had decided he doesn’t want to play. He owns the joint so he doesn’t have to.  “Yo bright eyes!”  
  
Stiles whirls around from where she was bussing a table to help Erica out. “What do you want creeper?”

  
She heard Erica snort behind the bar - she was sure she was only hired to rile Peter. She didn’t care how she was hired. She was earning money and didn’t have to get dragged home. It was all win to her.

 

“Can you sing?”   
  
Stiles sucked in a breath. Of course, she could sing. She had always been able to hold a tune. She had just never showed it as a talent outside of the house.

 

“I can sing ... doesn’t mean that I will.”  
  
Peter narrowed his eyes. It was just a little too sexy. She needed to turn away - these jazz costumes left nothing to the imagination. He would be able to see how arousal let alone scent it. Damn the thin material of the tops!

 

“Why not?”  
  
“Er how about I have never done it before?” She answered with no small amount of sass.   
  
Peter looked quizzically at her; when had he got so close. “Wait you mean it will be your first time?”  
  
Stiles snorted. You had to admire someone who was such an unapologetic asshole.   “Singing, absolutely.”  
  
Peter’s eyes flashed, “And in other way’s?”  
  
Stiles fluttered her lashes, “Why Mr Hale we have not even been on a first date?”

 

“Is that an invitation?” Peter asked sliding closer.

 

Stiles snorts and skillfully steps around him to get some breathing room. She was only human, she could keep him at arms length with snark but he was a damn fine werewolf.  “Not unless you ask Aunt Talia first.”  
  
Peter pouted, “Why do you have to be so mean?”  
  
“Oh baby, I haven’t even got started.” Stiles promised and she didn’t even know that she had that tone in her. Still, it seemed that Peter was bringing out her flirty best.   
  
Peter pretended to think about it, “Sing for me little red and I will ask my dear sister.”  
  
Stiles broke the teasing. She could hear the seriousness in his voice and it deserved a serious tone in exchange, “What should I sing?”  
  
Peter’s grin was wide as it was true. It was a good look and Stiles was desperately trying not to blush, knowing with her pale skin she would light up like a tomato.  She knew that she had failed when Erica was grinning wolfishly behind the bar.  “Any song little Red.”  
  


  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Stiles should have thought this through some more. Here she was standing on the stage and people were staring at her. They were expecting her to be good. She didn’t like this; damn Peter and his sexy smile. She should have just stuck to cleaning tables.

 

“Sing bright eyes.”

 

Stiles wanted to glare at the drunk but the guy had a point. This was why she was here. She could do this, she and her ma sang all the time. She knew exactly what to sing. It was by far her favourite tune. She closed her eyes and pictured the living room, when it was just her and her ma.  The words flowed and in truth, she needed no music - it was in her head.

_I put a spell on you_

_'Cause you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_

_I ain't lyin'_

_No I ain't lyin'_

 

Stiles would not have known it but her spell was binding. She was singing with heart, sadness and raw emotion. Peter was watching from the back, by the bar. He wanted to howl at his mates sorrow but rejoice in the singing. It was beautiful and how anyone could miss her spark - he would never know. If he had his way - she would never doubt it again.

 

He wondered if Talia had an inkling that this was his mate. He can see his sneaky sister being the type to quietly meddle. He was not too happy that despite being pack - Stiles and he had conveniently managed not to meet. He chose to watch his mate, stun and seduce all in the crowd. Only he was certain of one thing - Stiles was his and he would tear anyone’s throat who tried to get between them.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

****  
  


Stiles listened to the applause and soaked it up. She was stunned. She had never once thought that she would get that kind of reception.  It was humbling and she hoped her mom had been watching. After all, she had sung their favourite song.

 

She didn’t walk off the stage ... she floated. She was on cloud nine right now. Nothing could touch her. All the things which were worrying her were obvious. She was a motherfucking spark - all she needed to do was use her power.

 

“Well you certainly put a spell on me Little Red.”  
  
Stiles looked up at Peter. He really was cute but the problem was he knew it so he was arrogant. She had the urge to put him in his place - even if she knew that she might not hold out for too much longer.  “I’m sure you are much too clever to let a little spell affect you.”

 

Peter clutched his heart, “Alas you have beaten all my protections.”  
  
Stiles looked at him, really looked at him. She was not looking at the bar owner; or the wolf; she was looking at the man beneath it all. It just so happened that she liked what she saw.  Still, she was in this city with a purpose and it was bugging her. She could not truly relax and have fun until she had dragged Scott back to reality.

 

She took a deep breath and there was a saying, ‘go big or go home.’

 

Peter was cautious and honestly taken by surprise. No one, in his entire life had ever had the guts to initiate a kiss with him before but Stiles had. She was not tentative - this was a declaration of intent and both he and his wolf liked it. The kiss did not break until oxygen became an issue.

 

“Was that an adrenaline thing?” Peter asked, as he got his fangs under control. He was in trouble - this little pale, sarcastic thing had definitely gotten under his skin.

 

Stiles shook her head, “No, it is an I like you thing and I have to go and do something annoying before I can do this properly.”  
  


Peter pouted and chose to wolfily ignore Erica’s cackling in the background, “What ranks in front of me?”  
  
Stiles sighed, “My stupid ass bestfriend is a werewolf with more fur than sense.”  
  
Peter was trying to follow the conversation but he was lost. At least he knew that him being a werewolf would not be a dealbreaker. Still, it was ridiculous - Stiles was young and heading for college. “So?”  
  
Stiles rolled her eyes, “Despite my best advice ... my best friend has decided Romeo and Juliet was an epic Romance and not a tragedy and dated an Argent.”  
  
Peter snorted, as there was nothing brave about the choice - it was sheer stupidity. “Why is he your best friend then?”  
  
Stiles grinned like he was the moon and Peter rather liked it. She was a stunning creature when she turned on the charm and didn’t hide. “He threw sand in Jackson’s face when we were five.”  
  
“And thus the base of a lifelong friendship?” Peter asked, trying to keep up. He could definitely say that he would never be bored with Stiles.

 

She nodded solemnly, “Not even lycanthropy broke it ... I need to save his ass and then I am going to be back.”  
  
Peter could hear that she believed the words. He did like Stiles; she was a fiery little thing who had managed to settle in well at the club and yet he was a realist. She was young and on spring break. - she would go back to college and forget all about this time.

 

She glared at him. “I can see you doubting. Just you wait. I will find Scott and then tomorrow night I will be back to finish what I started!”  
  
She was going to make Scott pay so much from dragging her away from this guy. She could be having so much fun right now!  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

The next night and Erica was rolling her eyes - hoping that her favourite girl turned up. She hated when Peter pouted. It was usually a sign of epic disaster - or a mess that her Alpha would bitch about cleaning up. She understood that Peter was the Alpha’s brother but Erica did not know how she had not strangled Peter. “Stop pining ... Next thing you will be howling at the moon and I will tape it and send it to the Alpha.”  
  
Peter was safe to flash his eyes as none of the patrons were in yet. Erica smirked obviously hitting a soft point. She was kind of impressed - she figured that Peter would be a wolf who never settled down. She had always wondered if there ever would be a person who could convince him to commit. It seemed that spunky sarcastic teenage girl had managed to steal his heart without even trying. Of course, these were all thoughts that she was smart enough not to have out loud. She liked her head where it was thank you very much.

 

“I’m sure she will show.”  
  
Peter snorted. “I talked to my dear sister. I have no doubt that she will but I think it may take her a little longer to track down her friend.”  
  
“What is the deal there?” Erica asked curiously.

 

“You have no idea.”  Peter sighed as had heard the long drawn out affair, after he had suffered the continual threats of dismemberment from his sister. It was nice to know Stiles was so liked by his Alpha - it would make things easier there - If he got past the Sheriff.

  
Still, in his heart he knew the girl was worth it. She was his mate and the only one who would ever have the chance at keeping up with him.

 

Erica shrugged, she was with Peter because she had asked Talia to see the country and this was their answer. She had been surprised by the way that Talia and Peter got on but that was because whilst they might have both ended up Alpha’s - they were living in different cities and officially Peter would recognise his sister as the overall pack leader for the Hales. Of course he would, Peter had the power he craved, an area of his own but none of the major responsibilities.  

 

What would he do to keep Stiles?

 

The answer came to mind immediately - anything.

 

He had it bad and he knew it.

 

Erica rolled her eyes, men would be men and even the wolves could be led to utter distraction by women. She should know - she used her beauty to get what she wanted and to feel power. Still, she had never imagined Stiles as awesome as she was a heartbreaker. It was mainly because she never had any desire to play games.

 

Still she could not deny that she was not incredibly happy that she saw Stiles in the doorway to the smoky club. “Look over there grumpy.”  
  
Peter did as he was told expecting to just have to sling someone out of the club. He got a pleasant surprise and he didn’t bother to hide his smile. She was back and looking more gorgeous than ever.

  
“Is that my ...”  
  
Erica had the good grace not to cackle at her boss. She chose instead to make herself scarce and congratulate herself for giving Stiles Peter’s spare jacket.  It was huge on her frame but she made it work with the skinny jeans and long tartan tee.

 

Peter did not care, he was walking towards her without really thinking about it.  “You’re here.”  
  
She smiled shyly, “I did what I set out to do and now it is my time.”  
  
Peter liked the sound of that. He also loved how tonight there was nothing hiding her scent. She smelled amazing to him and his wolf. He wanted to roll around in her scent and given the pheromones he could pick up in the air - she was hardly unreceptive.

 

“And what is your time?”   
  
She strolled around him to the bar, “Why coming here and listening to fabulous music.”  
  
“Just the music?”

 

She was still smirking, “Well I think the owner is kind of hot.”

 

It was only ever going to end one way tonight.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Peter and his wolf were in perfect agreement right now. They had their mate in their den and they were going to take their time. Peter had had meaningless sex for release for a long time. Yet when he kissed his bright eyes - he felt more from one kiss then he had from multiple releases.

 

He led her from the wall, where they were crushed up against to his bad. He gently pushed her down on the bed.

 

Stiles lay back against the silk sheets and seeing the way Peter was looking at her all her shyness was gone. He was staring at her like she was a feast and she was so ready to be eaten.  
  
She felt him join her on the bed as it dipped. He gently started to crawl up her, making sure to shimmy her pants off. He kissed her hip bone and then licked a line across the v in her hips.  She arched up, hoping that he would move closer to her sex.  “Please.”

 

Peter looked up at her, eyes flashing blue, “Please what?”

 

She panted as he moved further up her body, laying kisses, nips and tongueing a path that she wished she understood. She was unsure of all the new sensations she was feeling. “Touch me!”  
  
“Where little red?”  
  
Stiles didn’t know. She was trusting Peter to take the lead. “Everywhere!”  
  
Peter was seeing just how much trust she was putting in him and was humbled. She was pretty inexperienced. “Am I your first Bright Eyes?”  
  
She cleared the lust from her eyes. “Yes but I know what I want.”  
  
She was deadly serious and Peter sensed that if he was to stop what they were doing - she may very well end him.

 

“Of course you do.” Peter said sultry, kissing a path that ended with him nipping at her neck. She was obviously trusting of him. Inside his wolf was crowing. This was there mate, in their den and she had never been touched. It was like a primal trifecta, thankfully he was able to temper his instincts; he wanted to make it good for her.

 

He dipped lower, using his tongue to trace a path. He stopped to lathe and tease her hardening nipples. She arched so beautifully off the bed. So wanton and responsive to him. He let her distraction be used to let one of his hands wander down to her clit.

 

Stiles was not sure what to focus on. Peter deserved credit for overloading her brain. She was awash in hormones and synapsis responses. She couldn’t concentrate on the tongue swirling around her hardened peaked nipple or the magic fingers that were circling ever closer to her centre.

 

She felt her muscles tighten, not in fear but excitement. “Let me in bright eyes.”

 

She groaned, feeling the first finger slip inside her. She had done this to herself but never quite felt like this. It must be the angle and the mobility. She groaned as her eyes fluttered shut. This was too good. His finger crooked, hitting her magic spot and she was groaning in joy, “More.”  
  
“More?”   
  
She gasped, “Another finger.”  
  
Peter could have made a comment but found himself powerless to resist.  He did not want to hurt his mate but he was dying to get inside her. She certainly felt wet enough to take two fingers. He was careful as he slipped two inside her.

 

Stiles groaned and her head fell backwards against the pillow. She was rocking her hips, reaching for something more, she just didn’t know what.  

 

Peter looked down at the debauched display beneath him, groaning and feeling his fangs slip. He pulled his head away, not wanting to scare her.  He got the shock of his life when he felt her delicate fingers tug his face back towards her.

 

“Don’t hide!” She demanded.

  
She was remarkable. She was giving him a great gift and making him feel more like a man than he had in years.  “I am a mon...”  
  
“Mine,” Was her quick reply to cut off his self-loathing.

 

She pulled him closer, deliberately kissing him around his fangs. She was so careful and delicate that it made him groan. He had never known such a chaste thing could make him feel so powerful. He wanted to make her soar, like she was making him.

 

He pulled away when oxygen was becoming a worry. “The things you do to me.”  
  
Stiles took a second to collect her thoughts and ... remember what speech was, “Well get on with doing things to me then.”  
  
She was so smug and clever and absolutely perfect for him. She was challenging him even now and he couldn’t help but respond. He moved up so that he was pressing against her, his fingers were still moving inside her, making sure that she was as ready as possible.

 

One second, she was thrusting against what she was sure was at least three fingers, possibly four and suddenly she was bereft of anything. She keened, missing the feeling of being full. She didn’t have long to wait.

 

She gasped feeling Peter push inside her. He was huge and fuck, way bigger than the fingers. It hurt but she knew it would. She didn’t care - she could handle it.  She whimpered slightly as he bottomed out. She could not believe how full she felt. He was way bigger than any of her toys. She breathed out and tried to relax. She felt Peter’s magic fingers, circling her clit once more and the pain was draining away.

 

“Stop it. Just go slowly.”  
  
Peter nodded but he kept up the pain drain for a few seconds longer. He wanted her enjoying this. He had no interest in his mates tears. He moved slowly and being wrapped up in the tight heat of his mate. She was squeezing him so tightly and exquisitely it was taking all of his control not to go off like a teenager.

 

Stiles felt weird for a few thrusts. She didn’t feel pain or lust. She just felt full. Then a little wriggle and and things change.  She felt all the cliches - there were stars in her eyes. “More.”  
  
“More?” Peter queried.

 

She actually glared at him, which was the adorable. “Harder.”  
  
He could do that. Still he increased his pace incrementally, never wanting it to go past pleasure into pain.  She was thrusting against him with all that she had. Never letting him wholly dictate the pace. She was remarkable and his. He revelled in joining with her. He kept thrusting deep, hoping to drench her in his scent. It would mark her as his and let all the other Sups to stay the fuck away.

 

Stiles felt the sensation building. She was not sure what was happening, just that she wanted more.  Peter was moving in her and she could feel him so deep, she could feel every ridge and he was feeling bigger. “Peter?”  
  
He was gasping, “Can I Stiles?”  
  
“Wha’?”  
  
His pace was stuttering, knowing he was so close to climaxing but not having permission yet to knot. “Wanna knot,” he gasped out, struggling as his fangs broke free once again. “Need you.”  
  
What little left of Stiles’ brain which was online - exploded. “Do it.”  
  
Peter thrust deep inside her and suddenly stilled. She was took by the intimacy of the moment. He was getting bigger inside her, they were literally locking together. She looked into his eyes and once she accustomed herself to the change in girth. She whimpered when he started to gently thrust inside her, once again. She could not handle the constant stimulation against her g-spot. She felt like she was a corkscrew, ready to explode.

  
She didn’t know what was happening, she felt like her body was no longer fit to contain her. She screamed Peter’s name and then fell back against the bed.

 

She lay there content, shivering through aftershocks as he kept languidly thrusting. It seemed neither was willing to stop just yet.

 

Peter reluctantly pulled out and licked her clean. He would not use a cloth, it allowed him to spread their scent further into her skin.  He was purring and happier than he had been in a long time. He wanted to stay awake to remember this because it would be a fitting and a cruel twist of fate - to lose his mate the next day as she went back to her life.

 

Still despite his determination, he fell asleep. He was unable to resist his contented feelings; his mate wrapped up in his arms whilst the scent of them filling his nose.

 

Stiles woke up, feeling the best she ever had. This sucked. She was going to have to go back to college and then this would all be over. She didn’t want it to be over.  
  
“What’s got you frowning Bright eyes?” He asked her gently.  
  
Stiles was truly sad, “I don’t wanna leave.”  
  
He looked at her like she was the one responsible for hanging the moon in the sky.  He was glad that she was sad and eager to find out. “Why not?”   
  
“I really like you.” She hated the way that she sounded so vulnerable. She had made herself the type to never be hurt. It had been her vow to herself after her mom died. She would not care about too many people as it hurt too much when they died.  It would give her much more time to look after the people she did care about so they couldn’t die. She closed her eyes when she felt Peter’s hands gently caress her face.

 

“And I really like you too.”  
  
Stiles was wondering just how this could work when Peter rolled over on top of her. He asked her, deadly serious, “You really wanna see where this goes?”  
  
She moved up closer, well into his personal space and did the boldest thing she could to a wolf - She scented him. “Oh Peter I am in this for the long haul.”

 

Peter howled his joy into the air before starting ... round six? Even he may have lost track, taking joy in his mate being close and returning his feelings.

 

This was just the beginning.

  
  


*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***   
  


 

In Beacon Hills, if you were anyone with taste or too much curiosity - the you went to visit, ‘A Walk on the Wildside’.  It was widely acknowledged as the best bar in town. The music was sublime and it didn’t matter whether the wife sang’; the husband played instruments; or they performed together - it was enchanting.  

 

Of course, when it had opened the gossip focussed on - Peter being so much older. Stiles snorted as it was night like she was unaware but Peter was aging really well thanks to the moon. She didn’t care though - Peter was her asshole and he was all that she needed.  She was not unaware of the gossip Peter brought with him.

 

Many in town were shocked by his young bride, who was also the Sheriff’s daughter.  All had been judgemental and believed that it would never work. He was too roguish and she was too young. It would never work! Why couldn’t the Sheriff see that!

 

Stiles just smiled slyly and implied cleverly about not being hated as she was obviously much better than they were because she had kept Peter’s interest.  After all, Stiles knew the truth - in this case was stranger than fiction.  

 

The townsfolk did not have the luxury of knowing what Stiles did. They were not aware of the mating bite or the fact she knew Peter would rather die than hurt her. A lot were just haters, as they were not as secure in their relationships as she Stiles was with Peter. Stiles didn’t care - she was comfortable in her own skin, her marriage and life in general.

 

She had family, pack, a mate and music - what more could a girl ask for?

 

 

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


End file.
